dragonballaffanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Space Warrior
Space Warrior The Space Warrior is an unnamed warrior that invaded earth looking for a new home for him and his people. He said that all inhabitants of this planet are emberrasingly weak and need to be taken out for his people to come Apearance The Warrior strongly resembles a saiyan with his hair being golden all the time other saiyans have mistaken him for one. He wears an armor he calls Pure Zyla. It might be possible that he was sometimes on planet Vegeta because of his saiyan equipment. Power & abilities Warrior was shown to be very strong, he was able to take on SSJ3 Goku, SSJ2 Vegeta, SSJ3 Gotenks and Piccolo at the same time and he took out all of them in matter of seconds. Warrior stated that not only to protect himself but he also wears the armor to seal his true powers. Despite his power, Warrior does not have many abilities, his only ones are energy beams and spheres Battles After Warrior defeated all the z fighters he decided to give them a second chance saying he never had stubborn fighters like them before so he gave them 24 hours time to get ready and face him again. Goku knew that in 24 hours he would make no difference with training, thats when he decided to use Super Saiyan 4. SSJ4 Goku gave Warrior a run for his money at the beginning of the fight knocking him around the place until Warrior powered up and turned the tide of the battle making SSJ4 Goku stand no chance. Vegeta suggested him to transform into a SSJ4 too to which Goku said he wouldnt make a difference. After Goku was very injured and unable to move, Vegeta transformed into a SSJ2 and told Gohan to give goku a senzu bean while he stalls time. After Gohan gave him a senzu bean, Warrior knocked unconscious with a flick and Goku had to use Instant Transmition to escape. Battles #2 After the battles, the z fighters find out about an Emerald that can be absorbed for power and they went to find it. After they found it Goku absorbed its power and he became a Super Saiyan Green, determired of his new acquired form he went to seek out Warrior. During the battle SSJ Green Goku and Warrior were evenly matched until Warrior decided to power up even more forcing Goku to take the fight seriously. Because of the increasing power during battle that SSJ Green has, Goku quickly catched up to Warrior and even started damaging him severly. Goku uses a Kamehameha at the damaged Warrior making his armor break and then the Warrior started to lose control. But unlike Warrior said, the armor breaking didnt unleash his true powers but they were killing him from the inside, he tried to blow up the earth before exploding to which Goku caught his arm and threw him in the sky where he blows up. Trivia -Warrior has a tail which means that either his race also has tails or its a sign of defeating saiyans -Unlike any other villian who wanted to destroy Earth, Warrior wanted to inhabit it Category:Villains